No hay Shepard sin Vakarian
by Katzempire
Summary: Drabbles sobre la pérdida, la soledad, la angustia y agonía de no saber cuándo ni por qué Garrus dejó de ser él cuando Shepard se hizo con el dominio de su corazón. ["No hay Shepard sin Vakarian"- una realidad que pronto comprendió que, a la inversa, lo era también.]
1. 1

Esa frase retumbaba en el fondo de su mente, día y noche.

Él seguía aquí, mientras que ella…

No encontraron su cuerpo. Desesperado, rebuscó durante días entre los escombros de la Ciudadela. Sus garras, carne y uñas arrancadas, no hallaron rastro de Shepard, salvo por las placas metálicas que, tiempo atrás, adornaban su cuello como un sello tímido aunque brillante de su valor y lealtad.

Durante días, se le olvidó comer y beber. A veces, cuando el sudor le impedía ver el camino y la sangre de sus manos le dificultaba la tarea, se obligaba a detenerse y respirar profundamente.

En cierta forma, el aire que entraba en sus pulmones, era el mismo que el que Shepard había inhalado antes de…

—No —negó con rabia.

Liara y Joker le insistieron para que abandonase la búsqueda pero él no podía dejarla allí, con toneladas de metal retorcido sobre su pálido y suave cuerpo.

Jamás renunciaría a ella, ni aunque su vida se perdiera en ello.

 ** _"No hay Shepard sin Vakarian"_** y mientras él siguiera allí, de alguna forma, ella también…


	2. 2

Su voz.

En ocasiones, se aventuraba a escucharla evitando usar el traductor universal tan sólo para deleitarse con la cadencia y armonía de sus exóticas palabras.

Cuando lo hacía, Shepard terminaba dándose cuenta y le obsequiaba con un delicado y cálido pellizco en su mandíbula, mientras le deslumbraba con aquella contagiosa risa tan llena de vida y matices; una que sólo le dedicaba a él.

Quiso enseñarle a decir algo en su idioma, pero él carecía de la habilidad y fisonomía para poder ser el alumno que ella, posiblemente, hubiera deseado.

Ahora, tan sólo deseaba haberse esforzado más.

Su lacónica y definitiva despedida, acompañada del exquisito roce de su temblorosa mano humana, sacudió los cimientos de su ser cuando, al alzar el rostro para observarla una última vez, se cruzó con aquella mirada de infinita profundidad esmeralda.

Pese al terror reflejado en su pálida faz, él se vio incapaz de responder de inmediato. Quería decirle que la amaba, que su vida había comenzado el día que descubrió que, sin ella, su propia existencia carecía de significado, mas ante aquel sentido e improvisado adiós de labios de su amante, su tímido 'te quiero' en respuesta no bastó para desvanecer el temor en ese dulce rostro que tantas noches había resguardado entre sus dedos, que tanto había besado y deseado, que tanto había idolatrado...

Se maldijo por no ser capaz de expresar la profundidad que portaban sus últimas palabras; las últimas que jamás le diría. El pánico ante la más que posible pérdida se apoderó de él, y cuando quiso alzar su mano para acariciar los ángulos de su hermoso rostro una vez más, ella ya corría con decisión hacia su aciago final.

La vio marchar, directa a una solitaria muerte; su traductor interpretando, una y otra vez, con un escueto y débil 'te quiero', su respuesta definitiva, cuando el cataclismo de emociones habría amenazado con confirmar que, ahí, justo en ese inexorable final, cuando sus ojos se cruzasen con los de él, descubriría que jamás amaría a nadie más como a ella.

—Te amo con la intensidad de mil soles, Shepard, y siempre lo haré. —rezó finalmente en aquella extraña lengua, casi como una despiadada broma del destino.

Pero el eco de aquella confesión sin testigos rozó el oscuro vacío, pues ella ya no se hallaba ahí para escuchar su tardía revelación.

Y es que **_'no hay Shepard sin Vakarian'_ ,** pero mientras le quedase aliento en sus exhaustos pulmones, el recuerdo de aquella voz, aquella risa y despedida, jamás le abandonaría.


	3. 3

Cuando la desesperanza se apoderaba de él, —y eso ocurría a diario— buscaba evadir el sueño. Aquél era un parche temporal que evitaba la violencia con la que las despiadadas pesadillas acudían a torturarle cada vez que sus párpados se atrevían a rozarse entre sí por más tiempo del prudente.

Era un hecho que aquella decisión no ofrecía mayor inconveniente en el metabolismo de los de su especie, pues ellos eran capaces de soportar, sin consecuencias sobre su salud, casi una semana entera sin probar descanso. No obstante, para sorpresa y preocupación de los que le conocían y querían, él hacía casi veinte días que no se daba tregua, luchando, día y noche, por conciliar la realidad con sus sentimientos, sin éxito.

Pese al estado famélico y cuasi hipnótico en el que se hallaba, el verdadero problema residía en que, a pesar de sus incesantes esfuerzos y profunda desesperación, no advertía signo alguno de sus restos y era aquello, precisamente, lo que le proporcionaba la insufrible tortura de ver un nuevo amanecer sin saber de ella.

Meses sin noticia alguna, sin el más ligero atisbo de luz. Atormentado por la perpetua claridad de la evidencia, siguió el rastro de las placas metálicas en un afán por descubrir, quizás, señales que hubiera pasado por alto, mas ni su cuerpo ni su armadura, salieron de aquella infinita montaña de escombros. Lo único que obtuvo de su persistente búsqueda, fueron unas rodillas y garras en carne viva, y un corazón imposible de reconstruir, casi tan fragmentado como los residuos de la estación que, una vez, fueron el último bastión de su reina.

Apenas le quedaba un fino hilo de energía y salud para hallarla, pero aquello tendría que bastar.

Jamás la abandonaría.

Pelotones enteros de seres, trabajaban día y noche para restaurar lo perdido pero ¿quién sería capaz de reconstruir lo que él perdió?

En las frías y silenciosas noches, su vívido recuerdo asaltaba violentamente su memoria, ensombreciendo la escasa voluntad de la que hacía uso para evitar las incontrolables oleadas de llanto.

Recordaba su hermoso rostro al dormir…

Había tomado por costumbre esperar a que ella cayese en un profundo sueño para observarla en calma, por primera vez en el día. Después, furtivamente pero sin temor, se aventuraba a acariciarla hasta que se saciaba de la dulce imagen de una Shepard sin cargas que portar, sin dolor que mitigar, una Shepard en paz con el mundo y ella misma; su Jane.

Posterior a aquel ritual secreto, más como castigo que como bendición, lograba, finalmente, conciliar el esquivo sueño. Temía que, al cerrar sus ojos, la realidad hallara la fuga en una ilusión y convirtiese aquello en una cruel visión que se desvanecería al nacer el nuevo día. Mas, al despertar, su querida Jane siempre se hallaba durmiendo plácidamente entre sus brazos, acurrucándose en su pecho, mientras él se deleitaba con el sonido de su pausada aunque continuada respiración, entreteniéndose contemplando la graciosa forma en la que sus delicadas pestañas temblaban con cada movimiento de sus hermosos ojos bajo aquellos finos y pálidos párpados.

Desde entonces, cada vez que le sobrevenía el temor a despertarse sin ella, se obligaba a recordar la certeza de que, al abrir de nuevo sus ojos, la hallaría allí nuevamente, esperando a que él decidiera romper su descanso con más de aquellas delicadas caricias que tanto disfrutaba obsequiando.

Pero ya no había certeza alguna en ello, salvo la trágica realidad del ahora.

Era desgarradora la forma en la que la echaba de menos, especialmente en esos pequeños detalles en los que la rutina parecía opacar todo lo demás. Mas son esos, precisamente, los momentos que más atesoraba.

Era costumbre que ella se despertase dedicándole una leve sonrisa, seguida por tiernos besos y caricias que se convertían en acaloradas muestras de intenciones. Nunca desaprovechó la ocasión de hacerla sentir especial, amada, protegida.

— _Siempre estaré para ti_ — le prometía cada día.

Y siempre estuvo… excepto en su último aliento.

Atroz agonía al recordar y comprender, finalmente, las innumerables veces que la había fallado. Promesas que otorgaron vanas esperanzas a quien amaba más que a su propia vida, pues ya jamás tendría la oportunidad de hacerlas cumplir. Había sido creador de sueños rotos antes de ser consciente de tal desventura.

Fue inevitable dejarse llevar por lo que sentían. Ambos habían sido un par de ilusos en mitad de una guerra sin tregua, deseando cultivar esperanzas en tierra estéril, y ninguno de ellos había sido consciente de tal vano intento.

En los descansos entre misiones, se entretenían profundizando en cuestiones mundanas y en supuestos varios de un futuro que, quizá, se les permitiría compartir. Hablaron de la probabilidad de tener descendencia, un par de híbridos pelirrojos que calibrasen armas como su padre. Recordaba su afectuosa sonrisa y esa sutil arruga que nacía en su perfectamente perfilada nariz cuando la observaba reflexionar sobre todo aquello. Especularon con que, quizás ella, al poseer tantas mejoras cibernéticas, pudiera concebir el fruto de ambos si aplicaban algo de insistencia en el asunto. Al fin y al cabo, si la habían devuelto a la vida ¿por qué no podía ser capaz de crear una nueva desde su origen?

Una punzada directa al pecho, logró ahogar un grito de dolor ante aquel recuerdo.

Odiaba que aquellos implantes no hubieran sido suficientes para salvarla esta vez. Odiaba que la Alianza no contemplase la opción como válida en caso de hallar su cuerpo, y detestaba la sensación de impotencia que crecía con cada nueva esperanza rota.

¿Cuándo se había convertido Shepard en su todo? Tampoco importaba ahora…

Era habitual preguntarse en qué momento la había dejado de ver como una simple comandante humana, para contemplarla como ese tesoro irremplazable del que se alimentarían sus sueños de por vida. Y es que respirar dolía si no podía compartirse con ella.

Hería. Incluso ahora con la certeza de conocer su inexorable pérdida, no dejaba de doler el hecho de que, desde el primer instante en que sus caminos se cruzaron, su historia estaba predestinada al fracaso, a este final sin esperanza ni solaz, a recorrer mundos sin una luz que perseguir, sin amor que obsequiar y recibir.

Ella es su alma gemela, y cuando los Espíritus otorgan tal ventura, dos se transforman en uno y ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Aunque a él le tocase vagar lo que le quedase de vida sin hallar consuelo alguno, y su búsqueda se tornase eterna, nada le detendría pues _**"No hay Shepard sin Vakarian"** ,_ ni nunca lo habría.

* * *

Un abrazo especial en esta ocasión a **SkyOceanNeo** por su reciente y valiosísimo apoyo y ánimos. ¡Muchísimas gracias, linda!

También quiero agradecer a **Brote de Flor** por ello también y deciros a ambas: **¡Bienvenidas! ¡Espero no decepcionaros!. ^_^**

A mis incondicionales y también queridos: **Fridda, Rosie-Lun, y C2Stingray**... ¡Miles de gracias por seguirme siempre y estar ahí!

No sabéis lo mucho que me ayudáis, entre todos, a continuar. ¡No puedo ser más feliz!

 **¡Un beso a todos!**


	4. 4

La desesperación, entre otras cosas, le llevó a la fría estancia de una parcialmente restaurada clínica local.

Londres se había convertido en su obsesión. No había rincón que no hubiera removido para encontrarla.

En una de esas noches, en las que el sueño abandonaba bruscamente su mente para dejar paso a la desquiciante locura, se aventuró a recorrer, como un ente espectral, las derruidas calles de la otrora hermosa ciudad. Sabía que era imposible que el cadáver de Shepard hubiera llegado hasta aquellos recovecos pero…

Y si…

Y… si…

Una idea germinó en su escasa cordura, mas no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Días después, despertó en una desconocida cama llena de tubos y molestos zumbidos. El punzante dolor en su cráneo, le indicaba que moverse no había sido buena idea. Unos humanos de rostro cansado y gris, le explicaron lo sucedido con más tedio que preocupación.

Nada grave, decían, pero 'tenían que hacer más pruebas'. Al parecer, el desprendimiento de un enorme bloque de concreto fue el culpable de su estado actual, y su debilidad, el causante principal de que no se recuperara en el tiempo estimado.

Los médicos lo desaconsejaron pero su fama ayudó con el resto; no podía dilatar su búsqueda, no si ella continuaba allí afuera.

Aún aturdido, débil y herido, recorrió el hospital, observando lo maltrecho que había quedado todo aparato y máquina médica. Pacientes y moribundos por igual, se hacinaban en torno a un cableado escaso y casi primitivo.

Desde aquel agridulce día, toda IA y tecnología había dejado de funcionar con eficiencia, ocasionando graves daños colaterales que, como era de esperar, alimentaban las bajas por segundos. Sea lo que fuere que el Crisol hubiera liberado afectando el sustento de la evolución galáctica, seguía ralentizando la recuperación.

Su visor, ese que muchas veces Jane usó sin su permiso para gastarle alguna inocente broma, había perdido fiabilidad en sus lecturas y no podía hacer uso de ello como solía. Tuvo que prescindir de él cuando todo se vino abajo. El sutil color azul de sus gráficos se distorsionó cuando la onda expansiva anuló la actividad segadora, inutilizando su funcionamiento en el acto, confirmando así el fin de la guerra y el inminente inicio de su angustiosa peregrinación.

Quizá, si aquella energía no hubiera perjudicado su visor, los restos de Shepard estarían ya descansando eternamente bajo la suave tierra que la vio nacer, con hermosas amapolas del mismo color de su cabello coronando su sepulcro, y recordando a la galaxia entera que ella fue real y que, como salvadora, obsequió su vida para darles una segunda oportunidad; una que él se negaba a agotar hasta que la evidencia de su sacrificio no dejara margen a ninguna duda.

Lo infructuoso de su búsqueda, alimentaba la voracidad de su propia locura y él era consciente de la fina línea que estaba a punto de sobrepasar. La tripulación de la Normandía, pese a que había sido de gran apoyo, debía continuar con su vida y él no podía reprocharles tal actitud.

Se encontraba solo, más solo que nunca antes pues, aunque poseía ciertos recursos, nadie parecía poder permitirse el lujo de invertir tiempo en la búsqueda de un cadáver sin más necesidades que el de sepultura, cuando las personas morían con la misma virulencia con la que una desconocida plaga asola una civilización. Tal era la repercusión de acabar con la vida sintética, un castigo por jugar a ser dioses en un universo regido por leyes más simples que los sentimientos.

Comprendió entonces que, si deseaba obtener resultados reales, necesitaba el apoyo de muchas más almas dispuestas a ofrecer una pizca de su tiempo y energías para hallarla.

Liara lo desaconsejó automáticamente, pero puso a su disposición su casi infinita red de contactos, y aprovechó para advertirle de las posibles consecuencias de aquello. Vega le llamó loco pero ofreció su incondicional apoyo. Joker, aún apesadumbrado por la desaparición de EDI, le tendió una mano y, el resto, aunque cuestionaban su cordura y la utilidad de su idea, decidieron respetar su decisión y apoyarle en la medida de lo posible. No podía esperar más ni menos de ellos; sabía que jamás la abandonarían y tenía la férrea certeza de que lloraban su marcha con similar intensidad.

Decidido, reunió todas sus pertenencias y créditos para tal decisión que, esperaba, le llevase a descubrir alguna pista útil sobre el paradero de su amada. Una recompensa por algo que hubiera pertenecido a Shepard, o un fiable indicio de su localización, haría de reclamo para aquellos que se atreviesen a ir en su busca.

El aviso se difundió, en cuestión de segundos, por toda la extranet. Incluso los mandos de la Alianza y el menguado Consejo, dieron cuenta de aquella petición. Cientos de miles de personas, de todas partes de la red, enviaban información a sus numerosas cuentas de correo destinadas para tal menester, saturando el entramado digital con millones de datos que, en su mayoría, resultaban ser falsos o muy poco fiables. Liara ayudó, en gran medida, con la frenética criba.

No se detuvo exclusivamente en aquella comunicación pues sabía que, si deseaba el éxito en esto, debía cubrir varios frentes, tal como sucedía en una partida de búsqueda habitual sólo que sin los recursos tecnológicos acostumbrados y con un escaso grupo de salvamento.

Contrató a varios respetables mercenarios, si tal cualidad era posible en un oficio de tales características. Algunos se negaron a ofrecer sus servicios por su reconocida trayectoria como Arcángel, pero otros decidieron aceptar siempre y cuando él se mantuviese lejos de sus posibles futuros negocios.

Había concesiones que hacer si quería dejar de deambular por los escombros de una desconocida ciudad sin hallar rastro alguno de ella, así que cedió, pese a sus reticencias iniciales.

Hubo sorpresas, algunas más valiosas que otras. Varios investigadores acudieron a él para ofrecer sus servicios de forma gratuita y ayudarle así a analizar la información que se iba almacenando en sus terminales, así como el seguimiento de las pistas más prometedoras, facilitando la recopilación de datos útiles, aunque, por desgracia, ninguno determinante.

No obstante, la esperanza, poco a poco, se fue diluyendo, debilitándose con cada nuevo revés.

Finalmente, se quedó sin recursos y se vio obligado a cancelar las contrataciones y la mayoría de las publicaciones, conservando algunas en los medios que aún reservaban para él cierto respeto por su implicación en la guerra.

Desesperado, persiguió incluso las pistas más inverosímiles, siempre rasgando la más leve señal de su posible paradero. Las estafas tampoco escasearon y, pese a sus incesantes esfuerzos, aún no hallaba rastro alguno de ella.

—Lo sentimos, pero no podemos continuar —aquella frase se repitió, una y otra vez, entre los voluntarios que, extenuados, abandonaron la búsqueda para embarcarse en la rutina de continuar rehaciendo sus propias vidas.

Y ¿Quién podía culparlos? Comprendía que la pérdida había horadado hondo en los corazones de toda especie, y nadie mejor que él para entender lo mucho que desgastaba sostener una empresa que se derrumbaba a trozos, inexorablemente.

La locura comenzó nuevamente a hacer presa de él. Volvió a recorrer las oscuras callejuelas del centro de la devastada ciudad sin más ayuda que la de su inestable visor y su parcialmente reconfigurada omniherramienta.

Fueron varias las noches que durmió a la intemperie, el persistente frío del invierno londinense filtrándose hasta sus articulaciones y órganos, pero no le importaba. Su metabolismo se apagaba lentamente. Sus latidos disminuían con cada nuevo anochecer y su mente divagaba entre las sombras de una rota esperanza y la tímida chispa de un presentimiento.

Sin su Jane, más valía yacer inerte que padecer la agonía de una vida sin ella.

Hacía días que los únicos mensajes que recibía provenían de sus ex compañeros de la Normandía.

Hacía días que había decidido no responder. ¿Para qué?

Fue el insistente 'bip' de un mensaje entrante lo que le extrajo de su gélido y mortal estupor. Parpadeó, persistente, buscando aclarar su visión.

 _" **De:** Hope Collins_

 _ **Asunto:** Espero que sea de utilidad._

 _Señor Vakarian._

 _No sé si sea de utilidad, pero encontramos esto hace poco en posesión de uno de nuestros pacientes. Adjunto fotografía._

 _Si es válido y la recompensa sigue en pie, visítenos en el campamento "Esperanza" en Kensington. Pregunte por Hope."_

Sus temblorosos dedos golpearon el holograma de descarga de imagen. La señal, así como su energía, era sumamente débil. Cerró los ojos unos breves instantes, buscando recuperar parte de sus marchitadas fuerzas, hasta que el sutil pitido de fin de carga le mostró el pesado archivo adjunto.

La destrozada tela mostraba la figura de un siete en color blanco sobre negro, y restos de sangre seca alrededor. Suspiró desesperanzado y alzó la mano para cerrar la imagen sin molestarse en contestar, hasta que la leve sombra de una extremidad llamó poderosamente su atención.

La silueta de un débil dibujo se pintaba en la muñeca humana que yacía al fondo de aquella fotografía. Amplió la imagen, entretanto luchaba por recuperar la compostura, y su corazón se detuvo en seco.

—No…

El vaho de aquella negación se elevó en el aire como una ligera nube de utópica esperanza.

Los latidos dentro de su pecho gritaban de desesperación y ansias, mientras sus erráticas extremidades encontraban finalmente la energía necesaria para levantar su debilitado cuerpo del húmedo y áspero terreno.

—Una última vez. Sólo una vez más… —se decía, mientras desentumecía sus rodillas obligándolas a andar hacia lugares más cálidos y así partir cuanto antes.

Aunque se arrastrase por el glacial desierto de antiguas construcciones convertidas en cenizas, invertiría el último aliento de vida para perseguir el rastro de su amante alma gemela, su insustituible todo, su única y profunda verdad; su Jane.

Sin su calidez, sin su amor ni su sonrisa, la existencia le era amarga, la venenosa hiel de su ausencia le corroía desde las profundidades de su ser, pues _**"No hay Shepard sin Vakarian"**_ y, mientras ella anduviera rota, abandonada y exánime entre los escombros del resultado de su propio sacrificio, él jamás osaría hallar el consuelo de una dulce muerte.


	5. 5

**En esta ocasión, abandono un poco el ritmo en pos de una mejora del detalle casual de lo acontecido. Espero sepáis perdonarme las faltas, la áspera narración y la ruptura armónica y emocional. No estoy satisfecha, pero necesitaba terminarlo.**

 **Este es el último capítulo. Habrá un epílogo.**

 **Este capítulo tiene dos canciones: The Last Door – Winter Of The Past / Goo Goo Dolls - Iris**

 **¡Gracias infinitas por llegar hasta aquí!**

 **Un beso**

* * *

A ojos de Liara, aquella sombra no era más que una inequívoca mancha de hollín. A los suyos, el oscuro trazo grabado en tinta y sangre que Shepard había deseado imprimir en su piel como recordatorio de su ansiado, aunque inesperado, reencuentro.

Para ambos, aquellas delicadas alas significaban el abandono del letargo, un renacimiento, el despertar de profundos sentimientos mutuos; ella y él, Arcángel y Espectro, finalmente uno.

—Está viva, Liara. Lo presiento. Tiene que estarlo… es ella. —repetía convencido.

La asari, como de costumbre, ofreció su incondicional ayuda, una que él rechazó en beneficio exclusivo de su amiga. Y es que no deseaba involucrar a nadie más en su lucha, su obsesión. Todos necesitaban continuar; él también, pero no a costa de más sacrificios.

—Descansaré cuando la encuentre. Estoy de camino, T'Soni. Agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero esto he de hacerlo solo. —apagó el intercomunicador de su omniherramienta y se acomodó, como pudo, en el diminuto asiento de aquel desvencijado transporte atestado de heridos y enfermos que buscaban, como él, una salida a su desesperada situación.

Aquel mensaje había reabierto una nueva herida. Sentía miedo. Un temor atroz de ver rotas de nuevo sus esperanzas. Deseaba hallar paz aunque ello significase perder la vida en el intento y ya estaba herido de muerte, desgarrado sin remedio.

Mas lo peor de aquello no era el desenlace que el hado enmarcaba en certeza, sino el trayecto que tendría que experimentar si permitía que la calidez de una renovada ilusión naciera nuevamente en su interior. Alzarse de nuevo sobre las cenizas, podría significar la ruptura de algo más profundo, algo irreparable. Prefería hallar la muerte en su propia desidia, que sufrir otro cruel desengaño. Había alcanzado a asumir diminutos trozos de indescriptible agonía, había empezado a comprender que presenciaría amaneceres sin ella, y ver parcialmente reconstruidas sus esperanzas, sólo auguraba una caída aún más dolorosa.

Sin Shepard, él se hallaba incompleto, carente de virtud alguna ni fuerzas para afrontar los eternos años de sobrevivir sin el fragmento complementario de su propia alma desolada. Pero perderla tres veces… no habría cuerpo ni espíritu que lo resistiera.

¿Habría aún lugar para la serendipia en su historia?

Pasaron los días. Agónicas jornadas en las que apenas probó bocado alguno. Tampoco había alimento que llevarse a la boca y la sed se hizo una necesidad opcional entre tantas otras imperantes. Sólo las pesadillas alimentaban la tortura de aquella desquiciante incertidumbre y el suplicio de tan infinita espera. El vehículo donde viajaba se detuvo incontables veces, rescatando almas perdidas o heridas que buscaban ayuda. Era consciente de que, a pie, se hubiera ahorrado varios días de camino pero su cuerpo apenas respondía a órdenes básicas y el agotamiento mermaba su capacidad de aguantar nimios desafíos, menos aún tal travesía sin sucumbir finalmente a su evidente fragilidad.

Algunas noches, cuando sus latidos disminuían peligrosamente, se despertaba somnoliento y mareado, y se obligaba a ingerir cualquier mendrugo de comida que encontrase en el fondo de su bolsa de viaje. Necesitaba recuperar parte de esas fuerzas que se negaba a perder del todo, pues el fin del camino aún se hallaba lejano.

Su cuerpo ardía con fiebres. Los temblores nocturnos le mantenían en un constante estado de vigilia indeseada, ocasionándole alucinaciones que nutrían su particular desesperación. El medigel ayudaba a reducir temporalmente la infección de sus heridas, pero no menguaba el dolor de sus numerosos huesos sin soldar y de sus inflamados órganos internos. Conocía la gravedad de su estado, pero no podía detenerse; nunca lo haría.

Con la escasez de insumos y tecnología, sus recursos eran extremadamente limitados. Sus compañeros de la Normandía se ofrecieron a ayudarle, pero no deseaba que su obstinación perjudicase más a sus allegados. No quería llevarles al mismo abismo al que él se acercaba inexorablemente. Todos habían padecido grandes horrores en la guerra y necesitaban reedificar su vida sobre las cenizas de sus propias pérdidas, no alimentar la locura de un acto de absoluta y casi vacua fe.

Tal como cabía esperar de su particular amigo, Wrex se enfureció con él. Maldijo a su especie y cerró el canal de comunicación directa. _"No quiero oír tus quejidos cuando te estés muriendo, feto de rachni descerebrado. Si no quieres mi ayuda, que el Vacío te lleve."_

Aquello había sido lo más parecido a una amigable despedida que obtendría jamás del krogan, y no pudo evitar sentirse querido pese a la brusquedad de sus palabras. Hacía tiempo que había aprendido a leer entre líneas a su noble amigo. No obstante, no podía permitir hacer de sus temores, la responsabilidad y tortura de otros.

Todos, sin excepción, se movilizaron en la búsqueda inicial de Shepard. Acudieron en su ayuda sin escatimar recursos, pero él comprendía que debían seguir su trayecto, continuar reconstruyendo el rumbo de su truncado destino, tal como él intentaba hacer: recuperar su vida entera, su alma gemela, su Jane.

… … … … … … … … … …

Escaso tiempo después, el campamento 'Esperanza' se revelaba ante sus enrojecidos ojos; nombre idóneo para la última oportunidad que poseía de encontrarla.

Voluntarios acudieron a su transporte para ayudar a los numerosos enfermos y malheridos. Él tuvo la suerte de salir por sus propios medios de aquel pestilente y atestado vehículo, y avanzar hasta localizar un puesto de información cercano donde un extenuado humano le atendió sin prestar mucha atención a su petición.

—No conozco a ninguna Hope Collins, señor. Busque por las tiendas. Se extienden por todo Holland Park. Y ahora, deje paso.

Una mano lo empujó y él trastabilló hacia un lado sin fuerzas para reprender al impertinente ser que, como él, buscaba respuestas en cualquier oscuro rincón.

Mareado y ansioso, alzó la vista y deslizó su mirada por el enorme campamento que se extendía a lo largo y ancho de toda la otrora glauca explanada. Enormes tiendas de un verde militar se entremezclaban con unas más pequeñas de color blanco desteñido. El mundo se le vino encima con aquella infinita visión y el peso de su carga se hizo más palpable con el transcurrir de cada minuto.

Arrastrando pesadamente sus pies y apoyándose en cada esquina que encontraba por su camino, anduvo varias horas sin hallar indicio alguno de su contacto. Finalmente, y no sin antes rozar el desmayo en un par de ocasiones, uno de los tantos voluntarios que pululaban por las cercanías, le derivó a una de las tiendas militares donde le informaron de la tan inoportuna misión de recogida de alimentos y suministros médicos en la que se había embarcado la señorita Collins.

Aquel desafortunado acontecimiento disipó en el acto las pocas esperanzas de hallar, más pronto que tarde, rastro alguno de Shepard.

Extenuado y al borde del desfallecimiento, se abandonó sobre un improvisado banco hecho de cajas vacías y dejó su rostro descansar sobre la astillada madera, sin preocuparse por el efecto que ello tendría sobre las heridas abiertas de su dolorida mejilla. Sentía sus energías abandonarle lentamente, la debilidad abriéndose paso a través de su frágil salud, convirtiéndole en un auténtico despojo alienígena alimentado en exclusiva de vanas esperanzas.

El inesperado roce de unas cálidas y amables manos humanas le extrajeron parcialmente de su mortal somnolencia. Aquellos delicados dedos limpiaron concienzudamente parte de sus lesiones, suavizando las punzadas de dolor sobre su magullada anatomía e invitándole a abandonar temporalmente la desquiciante realidad.

No recordó haberse quedado dormido pero, al despertar, aún cansado y dolorido, el campamento bullía en vida a su alrededor y el ruido de varios arcaicos aparatos médicos, intensificaban la desesperación de quienes se afanaban por ayudar a los que más lo necesitaban.

No encontró al responsable de su ligera mejoría, pero agradeció a los Espíritus aquel compasivo gesto que insufló renovadas fuerzas para continuar su búsqueda.

Con cierta dificultad, alzó de nuevo su rostro para observar el trayecto que aún debía recorrer, y su deteriorado visor le mostró más de lo que esperaba encontrar.

Se armó de desconocidas fuerzas y voluntad, y continuó su recorrido, deteniéndose ocasionalmente para llevarse exiguo alimento al encogido y deshidratado estómago que rugía con cada hora que transcurría sin descomponer los nutrientes que tanto necesitaba ahora que apenas podía tenerse en pie. Sus labios cuarteados, con profundas y pequeñas lesiones que sangraban sutilmente, apenas lograban elaborar las palabras necesarias para continuar con los interrogatorios a todo el personal que hallase por el abarrotado camino.

Con las energías prácticamente consumidas, una diminuta chispa de esperanza brotó repentinamente en aquel trayecto de incierto destino.

Una amable y bonita enfermera humana reconoció el nombre de su contacto y le indicó cordialmente el camino a seguir hasta el puesto que, según parecía, Collins coordinaba con bondadosa y comprometida determinación. Un rumbo que, si los Espíritus querían y la fortuna le era propicia, le llevaría hasta el origen de aquella fotografía convertida en causa de ciega fe.

Ilusionado pese al desgaste, se aventuró hacia su posible último destino, mas no previó la dimensión de aquel titánico recorrido: Numerosas tiendas médicas se diseminaban de forma equidistante por todo el extremo final del congestionado campamento. La información le indicaba, con extrema claridad, que Collins se encargaba de organizar la zona de pacientes críticos y traslados urgentes. Fue entonces cuando comprendió lo terriblemente cerca que estaba y lo desquiciantemente lejos que se hallaba a la vez de su amada.

Rugió de impotencia y se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el irregular terreno, las lágrimas haciendo presa nuevamente de sus ojos y la frustración doblegando su esperanzado corazón.

Fue la inesperada calidez y el susurro de una leve brisa, lo que le impelió a levantarse y apretar el paso, sin apenas resistencia de su propio malestar.

Desgraciadamente, Hope Collins no volvería hasta dentro de varios días, decían, y él se encontraba cada vez más extenuado y desesperado, sus músculos protestaban con intensos pinchazos cuando se trasladaba por el saturado campamento, mas aquella extraña fuerza conseguía levantarle, una y otra vez, cuando sus rodillas besaban la tierra bajo sus pies.

Al ocaso, Garrus llegó a la conclusión de que, pese a sus incesantes esfuerzos, ningún ser parecía dispuesto a ayudarle con su exasperante búsqueda, pero jamás cejaría en su empeño.

Algunos de los presentes conocían a Hope pero no sabían informarle de nada más por mucho que mostrase la imagen que ella le había enviado. Muchos más negaron con seguridad conocerla, mientras que otros le indicaban información contradictoria que le obligaba a seguir pistas falsas de un lado a otro hasta la extenuación. No podía culparles; muchos se hallaban desorientados, cansados o apesadumbrados, así que tuvo que armarse de paciencia para continuar su rumbo sin dejarse llevar por la profunda frustración que padecía.

Agotado, aturdido y casi desfallecido por el hambre, la sed y su debilidad, se sentó en una de las enormes cajas vacías esparcidas por las cercanías que servían, improvisadamente, de lugar de reposo de personas que, como él, no poseían habitáculo permanente o que deambulaban en busca de algún familiar o ser querido extraviado. Halló cierto consuelo y fuerzas en saberse acompañado por seres que se encontraban en su mismo estado o peor.

Había cierto orden dentro del caos reinante y, pese a la carencia de maquinaria médica importante, los profesionales y voluntarios del lugar trabajaban sin descanso para sacar adelante al mayor número posible de pacientes. Admiraba la determinación de los humanos y, ahora más que nunca, ansiaba tener junto a él al mayor y más puro ejemplo de aquella imperturbable fortaleza.

Comprendía que su urgencia no era más que otra secundaria exigencia de las numerosas necesidades que allí prevalecían. Por mucho que le exasperase la espera, no podía hacer mucho más hasta que su contacto regresase, y aquello dolía, ¡Vaya si dolía!

« _Tan cerca y tan lejos…_ » pensaba apesadumbrado, mientras observaba el vibrante entorno entremezclarse con el sufrimiento de la pérdida y la alegría del inesperado reencuentro.

Debía dar gracias de que al menos sus heridas se hallaban desinfectadas y sus huesos parecían recobrar parte de esa solidez perdida, pero sus manos se encontraban vacías, sólo la chispa de una débil esperanza renacía en él, nutriendo su impertérrita perseverancia.

Deslizó los ojos lentamente por las personas que abarrotaban las tiendas próximas a él, y detalló la afluencia de enfermos, heridos y cadáveres que entraban y salían de cada puesto médico. Era un tétrico desfile de esperanza y dolor, bailando al unísono, ofreciendo un espectáculo de absurda y dantesca tragicomedia. Llantos y risas por igual adornaban la frialdad del entorno cuasi aséptico del lugar.

Su mirada se enfocaba cuidadosamente en cada uno de aquellos seres, buscando pistas del posible paradero de Jane. Rostros abatidos, rotos por el sufrimiento y la pérdida se sumaban al semblante grisáceo de quienes habían perdido demasiada sangre en la cruenta contienda terrestre. Mujeres, niños y hombres por igual, atestaban las numerosas tiendas con sus quejidos de agonía que iban más allá del padecimiento físico. La soledad del espíritu se palpaba en el aire y Garrus se contagió de aquella sensación; fue inevitable.

Era un panorama absolutamente desolador y sabía que todo ello era el vivo reflejo de lo que había sucedido en el resto de planetas de la galaxia. Muchos habían abandonado esta vida entre la agonía de la pérdida y la comprensión de su inevitable muerte. Almas quebradas por la misma amargura que a él le ahogaba…

Pensó en el brillo de su profunda y limpia mirada esmeralda, y en aquellas últimas palabras.

« _Jane_ »

Los rescoldos de aquel recuerdo herían más que cualquier otro sufrimiento físico o espiritual que jamás hubiera sentido anteriormente. Rememoró el fallo posterior en las comunicaciones y la impotencia de no poder hablar con ella una última vez, impidiéndole así reafirmar la intención de su escueto 'te quiero' que tanto erró al entonar como débil respuesta a su confesión.

La realidad del pasado y su presente, le asfixiaba; una soga hecha de dolor y pérdida aprisionaba su desnudo cuello a medida que los castillos en las nubes se edificaban sobre una ingenua ilusión. Con cada paso en falso, se acercaba más al abismo de perderse por siempre entre la agonía del recuerdo y una vana esperanza de la que temía despertar.

Esperaba que este último esfuerzo aclarase, de una vez por todas, la incertidumbre a la que su desaparición le condenaba, pues su vida y felicidad dependían completamente de hallar a Shepard con vida.

Su mirada cansada recorrió con detenimiento uno de los puestos más lejanos a él, mientras luchaba contra el cansancio con el parpadeo incesante como única arma.

En una de esas veces en las que sus ojos sondeaban lo que alcanzaban a ver, se detuvo a observar la persistente luz de una máquina de respiración asistida que protestaba con un inquietante zumbido agudo. Al fondo de una de aquellas tiendas, detalló un par de humanos moverse inquietos cerca de una camilla médica mientras proferían dulces palabras de ánimo.

Un breve y sutil aire glacial se levantó por entre los puestos y se estremeció con el beso gélido de la extraña brisa sobre sus descubiertas mejillas y cuello. Un inquietante presentimiento se alojó en sus entrañas y no pudo evitar la intranquilidad que despertó aquel familiar ajetreo.

Curioso, se puso en pie y avanzó hasta el puesto, apartando los restos de la roída cortina de la entrada antes de adentrarse completamente en silencio. Sabía que no debía estar allí, pero la intriga y esa desconocida sensación le incitaron a investigar más allá de las normas y prudencia.

El esterilizado ambiente se mezcló súbitamente con el persistente olor a sangre del lugar. Examinó con minuciosidad la figura sobre la camilla, y se sorprendió al encontrar allí un rostro infantil de extrema, aunque tierna, palidez.

Atareadas y concentradas, dos enfermeras sedaban a la pequeña que se encontraba intranquila sobre las finas sábanas, mientras ésta sujetaba, en un fuerte puño, la fina tela con el siete en blanco sobre negro.

El aliento se detuvo súbitamente en sus pulmones, el ardor de la desesperación haciéndose más intenso con cada segundo en el que su mente aprovechaba para torturarle con el descubrimiento de aquella parca evidencia.

Nervioso, avanzó tímidamente hacia la niña hasta que una de aquellas voluntarias le informó del delicado estado de la joven.

—Está sola. Nadie la ha reclamado en meses. Llegó en muy mal estado pero gracias a su ángel escarlata, como se empeña en llamar a su salvadora, pudo sobrevivir. —ahogó un grito antes de sujetar bruscamente el hombro de la mujer.

Con excesiva vehemencia, exigió inmediatas explicaciones, mas la humana no supo otorgárselas, expresando, por el contrario, una advertencia de lo innecesario de su presencia en aquella tienda. Él decidió no oír su reclamo, y aguardó sombrío junto a la cama de la diminuta huérfana, con su corazón pasto del intenso dolor, hasta que la pequeña halló la manera de escapar de las drogas que la mantenían dócil y serena.

El débil susurro de una pregunta, le extrajo de su inesperada ensoñación.

—¿Eres otro ángel? ¿Vienes a por mí? —una brusca tos, evidenció lo delicado de su estado.

Garrus alzó la mirada, intranquilo aunque esperanzado, y sujetó delicadamente la mano de la niña que le observaba con tristeza.

—¿Otro ángel? —preguntó, confuso. Se obligó a tragar saliva en un desesperado intento por controlar los latidos de su desbocado e inestable corazón.

Su alma bramaba con la inquietud de aquella repentina revelación y, con cada nuevo segundo, el abismo se acercaba inexorablemente a sus pies, invitándole a saltar antes de tiempo, carcomiéndole la escasa paciencia y voluntad para soportar la execrable realidad.

—Sí. Ella me salvó. Pero tenía prisa…

—¿Prisa? —el nudo en su garganta apenas le permitió liberar la temida pregunta.

La niña asintió levemente —Necesitaba esperar a alguien… —dijo, en apenas un doloroso murmullo— a alguien en un bar… —el corazón se agitó violentamente dentro de su pecho y el aliento abandonó sus pulmones antes de poder elaborar palabra alguna.

—Y yo no... —los sollozos rotos de la pequeña, anegaron su calma con la más absoluta desolación y desesperanza. Acercó su rostro al de ella y se agitó con el testimonio que hallaba en aquella pecosa faz infantil.

—Y tú no… —su impaciente boca rasgó la superficie de aquella parcial confesión, y se mordió los labios para no gritar, para no maldecir y terminar la frase que, irremediablemente, se vestiría de condena.

Sus garras sujetaban con intención los delicados dedos de aquella dulce niña humana, mas deseaba arrancarle la evidencia a golpe de reclamo y sin contemplación; su alma apenas logrando soportar tal atroz sentencia.

El silencio se instaló entre ambos escasos segundos que se convirtieron en una tortuosa eternidad. El sonido de la interrumpida respiración de la pequeña como única banda sonora del instante en el que, sin Shepard, tampoco habría un Vakarian.

 _«¡No, no, no!»_

El delicado rostro de la joven se contrajo en una mueca que no olvidaría jamás. Sus enormes pupilas invadieron sus hermosos irises esmeralda, y las gruesas lágrimas cubrieron de súbito la totalidad de su brillante e inocente mirada humana.

La violencia con la que aquel pensamiento rompió su alma, alimentaba la cruda agonía de mil dolorosas muertes, el recuerdo más hermoso tornándose, cruelmente, en la herida abierta más despiadada que su alma albergaría jamás.

Su corazón se detuvo junto al de ella, sus dedos entrelazándose en tácita comprensión, y entonces lo supo; con la misma claridad con la que sentía el rocío de la aurora colarse por entre las rendijas de la fina tela de la tienda, con la misma certeza con la que experimentaba su fragmentado corazón convertirse en cenizas dentro de su pecho, con el mismo resplandor con el que Jane había cubierto su existencia de amor y sonrisas; lo supo…

—No pude salvarla…

* * *

 **\- FIN -**


	6. Epílogo

**\- Epílogo -**

* * *

La cálida brisa veraniega acariciaba mi rostro con suavidad, evocando el roce de a quien tanto amé.

—Jane… —susurré al viento y al ocaso, recordando el brillo de aquella mirada de profunda luz esmeralda.

Un siglo se hizo eterno, vasto, más inmenso sin ella.

Aún quemaban sus besos, su aroma, su risa… aún hería presenciar el amanecer en su ausencia.

 _Te fuiste, llevándote contigo todo; mi apellido, mi alma… mi vida._

Pasos tímidos me extraen lentamente de la acostumbrada melancolía.

—Papá, ¿qué haces aquí afuera? Te estamos esperando...

Alcé mi mirada y ese rostro salpicado de sutiles pecas me recibieron con la misma inocencia y dulzura de antaño.

—Dame un momento, cielo. Enseguida os acompaño.

Su marchitada faz había abandonado la lozanía, permitiendo el reflejo de huellas dueñas de la experiencia de una larga y buena vida; una vida que Jane cedió a cambio de abrazar un justo y eterno descanso.

Me sonrió y posó sus delicados dedos humanos sobre mi hombro, antes de partir con los suyos; con los míos…

Con sólo observarla, sentirla cerca de mí, opacaba la nostalgia de aquella irremplazable pérdida, mas con su partida, el recuerdo volvía violento sobre mí, como el fiero animal que acorrala a su herida presa.

Jamás me rendí, ni siquiera cuando la contundencia de la cruel evidencia me mostró mi mayor temor.

Rasgué la tierra hasta hallarla, sus restos envueltos en el delicado lino de las sábanas que una vez albergaron su cuerpo aún con vida.

Rompí en llanto, desgarré mi alma y mi corazón bajo la lluvia de un inclemente invierno londinense y me ahogué con el dolor de saberla lejana, inalcanzable… aguardándome en aquel sombrío y solitario bar...

Me derrumbé sobre su cuerpo, gritando su nombre, suplicando un perdón que jamás llegó ni llegaría, pues ella jamás alzaría su rostro de nuevo para permitirme contemplarla una vez más con aquella sonrisa de infinito e inexplicable significado.

 _Te equivocaste, te equivocaste…_

 _«No hay Vakarian sin Shepard_ » reclamé, mientras rozaba suavemente su apenas reconocible rostro.

Me abandoné sin medida. Mi mundo se redujo a aquel eterno instante donde mi corazón dejó de latir después de hallarse desbocado y agónico, suplicando una última oportunidad al destino de devolverme la razón de mi existir.

Aquel espacio de tierra estuvo tentado a ser mi tumba, hasta que la luz de una dulce voz me extrajo de la oscuridad, días después.

Diminutos y cálidos dedos acariciaban mi mandíbula con curiosidad y timidez.

—¿Es a ti a quien espera? —dijo, curvando sus pequeños labios humanos en una hermosa y tímida sonrisa infantil.

Respondí con las lágrimas que pesaban más que el aire a asimilar; no era capaz de hallar mi voz, ni de sentir los latidos de mi débil corazón.

—Quédate un poco más. —suplicó dulcemente, mientras dejaba descansar su mejilla sobre mi agitado pecho.

Me perdí en su tierna e inocente mirada esmeralda por un tiempo; un espacio temporal que creí horas, cuando tan sólo fue un breve y tímido suspiro, hasta que la evidencia me deslumbró, como los primeros rayos de sol descubren los intrincados ángulos de las prominentes cumbres en Palaven.

En aquel delicado rostro infantil comprendí la razón detrás de todo.

Ese diminuto rostro pecoso, de expresiva e inocente mirada, era la razón y el destino último que Shepard dejaba en herencia.

Un sacrificio que nos convirtió en familia y un recuerdo convertido en cicatriz, sería el alimento de mi vida desde entonces.

Sonreí al recordarla, tan niña y temerosa, tan sola.

Abracé su suerte y la convertí en mi propósito, honrando la memoria de quien dedicó su último aliento a mostrar que el amor, así como todo lo importante, se halla en esos pequeños pero significativos gestos que llegan a ser capaces de salvar galaxias y almas enteras.

Shepard cumplió su promesa. De un modo u otro, jamás me abandonó. Ni siquiera los pensamientos de más de un siglo de existencia, apartaron su recuerdo.

Incluso ausente, ella continuaba enseñándome que una vida dedicada a los demás, es la única existencia que merece ser vivida.

Es por ello que, sea donde fuere que aquel bar se hallase, mi partida tendría que esperar un ratito más.

—Adiós, Jane… Hasta que volvamos a vernos. —miré al horizonte, hacia la cúspide de la colina donde sus cenizas reposaban imperturbables, y cerré los ojos, sintiendo el tibio beso del calor del atardecer sobre mi marcado y anciano rostro.

Y es que _**"No hay Shepard sin Vakarian"**_ … excepto cuando una inocente alma roza inesperadamente tu corazón y te honra con un 'Padre' por nombre.

Entonces, y sólo entonces, se continúa incansable hasta el final.

Mientras, ella aguarda allí arriba, paciente, perfecta, convertida en ese ángel de eterno e impertérrito fulgor escarlata, hasta que, por fin, ambos volvamos a ser uno, completos, como antes, como siempre… como nunca.

 **« _Justo detrás de ti, Shepard… C_ _omo en los viejos tiempos_ »**


End file.
